Multipiece fasteners have long been used for a multiplicity of applications. The term "multipiece fasteners" as used herein denotes fasteners having at least two mateable pieces which are intended to interlock tightly when connected and require some measure of force or assistance to connect one piece with or disconnect one piece from the other.
One commonly used type of multipiece fastener is a snap fastener having male stud and female socket mateable pieces which interlock with one another by a snap fit. Each separate piece is also typically further configured to separately grip and be attached to a surface material so that the snap fastener anchors one attached surface material to a second attached surface material. Snap fasteners are highly desirable for a number of applications because of their desirably tight interlocking feature, but this same desirable feature also presents problems during connection and disconnection under certain conditions.
For example, snap fasteners are particularly useful for securing protective coverings typically composed of flexible material, such as tarpaulins, canvas or plastic, to the body surfaces of marine crafts, campers, recreational vehicles and airplanes. For this purpose, a relatively heavy-duty snap fastener is used. Typically the mateable piece which includes the female socket portion is attached to some flexible covering. The second mateable piece which includes the stud portion is attached to the solid body surface of the item intended to be protected.
In particular, such protective covers are used in marine craft applications to protect open areas, such as cockpits of yachts, sail boats, motor boats and other marine craft from heavy weather and the elements generally during use or during storage. Similarly, covers are used to protect the windshields of airplane cockpits from the environment during nonuse. In automotive applications, convertible automobiles require covers to protect the open passenger compartment during rain or cold weather. In addition, covers are commonly used to protect the finish of parked or stored automobiles from the dulling effects of the sun and weather.
By design these protective covers are intended to fit tautly and require some force to disconnect the snap fasteners. A taut fit prevents the cover from being loosened by the wind. The wind can cause a rippling up and down motion of the cover. Such wind rippling can cause damage to the solid body surface of the supposedly protected object and defeats the protective purpose of the cover against the elements.
Additionally, some protective fabric covers are intended to shrink slightly during weathering, especially in a marine environment. Such shrinkage results in a taut seal which prevents the collection of water on the surface of the cover.
Consequently, the very tautness desired for the foregoing covers also causes difficulty in connecting or disconnecting these multipiece fasteners. The snap fasteners in these protective covers are generally interlocked in relatively close spatial relationship to the solid surface, so it is difficult to grasp and disconnect the fastener with adequate force using only the fingers of the hand. Likewise, it is equally difficult to use only the fingers of the hand to connect the snap fasteners of covers that have shrunk. In marine applications, snap fasteners can rust in a snapped closed position during long storage in salt water and are also frequently located in hard to reach crevices on the solid body surface of the crafts.
Consequently, persons have resorted to various undesirable methods to overcome these problems. For example, metal crowbars and nail pullers have often been used in an attempt to disconnect snap fasteners. Pliers and other grasping tools have been used to grasp and pull shrunken covers. The use of such hand tools frequently results in tearing or ripping the cover fabric away from the fastener, damage to either the fastener stud or female socket portions or in damage to the body surface of the craft, all resulting in costly repairs.
Another popular type of multipiece fastener is the zipper having mateable pieces, such as interlocking teeth, and a moveable head piece which connects or disconnects the teeth depending on the direction the head piece is pulled. The moveable piece usually includes a slot so that means for pulling the moveable piece, such as a tab or ring, can be attached to facilitate connecting and disconnecting of the zipper. Such pull tabs often include at least one slot which assist the user in grasping it with the fingers for pulling.
Zipper fasteners are also used in some of the foregoing protective coverings, for example, in the marine area and in tent coverings to provide removable clear plastic window inserts. On many boats, a wind spoiler cover includes a clear insert, known as isinglass, to provide visibility as well as protection during rough weather. These inserts are usually zippered so that they can be quickly and easily either inserted when rough weather threatens or removed after rough weather passes.
Problems arise, however, if the zippers are hard to reach or the pull tab has broken off making it difficult to move the head piece with the fingers. Persons have resorted to using pliers or other grasping tools causing damage to the isinglass insert and resulting in costly replacement.
Snap fasteners and zippers are also commonly used as closures for clothing apparel, such as sportswear, jeans, shirts, work clothes, housecoats and the like. For clothing applications, of course, relatively small snap fasteners are used. For persons who are arthritic, elderly, or otherwise physically challenged by having poor or no finger dexterity, connecting and disconnecting of multipiece fasteners on articles of clothing can be difficult and frustrating.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hand tool to assist in connecting and disconnecting of various multipiece fasteners, and snap fasteners in particular. The tool of the present invention meets this need.